


Daisy

by Natsuki_Sawada



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Sawada/pseuds/Natsuki_Sawada
Summary: Based off of Pentagon's Daisy. When Hwitaek looks back love burns everything, even himself. Then it fades away like a smoke faster than he thinks. Left with pain and resentment, all he can do is mutter the lie that he hopes they're miserable.
Kudos: 3





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just felt like writing this. Stream Daisy.

_An unbelievable night of awful memories_

_I don't want to go back again  
Love is burning  
Everything’s burning  
All the memories are burning_

"I'm done." Hwitaek took a shaky deep breath; his hands balling up into fists. "You and I are through. Get the fuck out of my house. Get the fuck out of my life. And don't you dare talk to me again!" He slammed the door in their face.

He hit his back against the door. Even if they were still on the other side he didn't care anymore. He slowly dropped to the ground, screaming as loud as he could. All alone in his apartment he hugged himself tightly. Only the sound of him crying echoing filled the room.

_Oh, for a very, very, long  
Leave me away away (Please don’t leave me)  
Oh for a very, very, long  
Hope you miss being by my side_

Hwitaek stared at his phone's messages. No new messages. He thought about saying something first. To try making things right between the two. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He shouldn't be the one apologizing. He was right here! If anything they should be the one to be trying to fix things. Why should he have to be the bigger person to let this pass? If they really wanted him they would suck up their pride and message first.

No one messaged him that night.

 _There is no such things as mercy, no mercy, my heart is privacy_  
_I don’t even care whatever you do_  
_Just hoping for your unhappy ending (I hope)_  
  
"Seriously? Now? You come to talk to me now? After 3 months you chose to talk to me now?" Hwitaek couldn't believe his ears.

"Please. I want to talk things out. We ended it so abruptly. Can't you at least hear me out?"

"It doesn't matter what you have to say. I've made my peace with myself. I don't care that you suddenly feel guilty for what you did. You made your choice. What happens to you now is none of my business."

"Hwitaek..." They attempted to reach out to him which he slapped away.

"I would say you should have a good life here out but I would be lying through my teeth. I hate you."

_A daisy in my dreams_  
_And I get burned by the love_

_It’s just you that’s missing, but I’m about to go crazy_

Hwitaek carefully picked up the photo frame. How long ago was this picture taken? He knew that he should have thrown it out by now. Months have passed since the breakup. No matter how many times he tried to get rid of it he never did.

They looked so happy. Smiling without a care in the world. He believed that their love was the greatest in the world. How stupid he felt that he fell for such a fairy tale idea. But he still didn't throw the photo away. Instead he only placed it face down so that it would still be there. To remind himself of happier times.

_A pure white petal of daisy  
Inside I’m crazy again_

_Like an idiot, I, to death, I_  
_Loved you, but this is what I get_  
  
Where did it all go? When did everything they did together become so dreadful? Who was the first one to drift away? What did they even fight over again? Why? It wasn't like he wanted to hate the other. Everything just fell. And neither of them stopped it. Maybe he was the one at fault. Maybe no one was to blame.

How can his love turn into this?

_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_

_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_  
_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_  
_Burned by fake love_

I hate you? Made peace with himself? Their fault? One by one Hwitaek continued to repeat these lies to himself. To teach himself to believe in them. His image of them became fuzzy with each repeat.

Was their love actually real? Was it as perfect as he remembered? They fought almost everyday until the break up. They only pushed through because it was easier than breaking up. Well, that was until they both said things they couldn't take back.

When they said that they loved each other, that slowly became another lie.

 _Sorry, I know it's late eh-oh_  
But I came ‘cuz there are words left unsaid  
_I'm still not sober and can’t remember clearly_  
_But why does my heart keep hesitating_  
  
Hwitaek felt like a hypocrite. Once more he couldn't get them out of his mind. So here he stood in front of their apartment. He didn't even think much as his feet brought him here naturally.

He didn't have anything to say. He didn't want to get back together. Did he? No, no that wasn't an option. He didn't know what he wanted. Standing in front of the apartment, he didn't think of going in. The thought that they could come out at any moment and find him was scary.

He scratched his head letting out a groan. If he didn't want to get back together then what happens now? 

_Your frozen eyes, and our faded red love_  
_I don’t even care whatever you say_

_Really hoping for your unhappy ending_

It wasn't Hwitaek's fault. No matter how much he wanted to say something, it wasn't his fault. No one can blame him when all he saw when looking at them was red. They were the one that didn't message him for months. Them giving him space was only asking for him to break first.

It didn't even matter if they did message him first. The warmth in their relationship was long gone before their break up. They weren't the same people that fell in love. They caused him to feel the same burning pain. He hoped that they were as miserable as him. If not, more.

  
_A flower of daisy in my dream_  
And I get burned by the love  
_It’s just you that’s missing, but I’m about to go crazy_  


Yes, this is what 'crazy exs’ did. Scrolling through their social media to find out how they were doing. Still keeping up with them even if they don't know it. The fact that it was pushing close to 2 in the morning probably didn't make Hwitaek look any better. 

Oh. They removed him from their following. They weren't on private so he could still see everything but the idea that they did it made it feel official. Funny how that tiny piece of text affected him so much. The first post that he saw was a picture of themselves. They were smiling. And despite his last words towards them was that he wanted them to suffer, he didn't realize how much he missed that smile.

  
_A pure white petal of daisy  
Inside I’m crazy again_

_Like an idiot, I, to death, I_  
_Loved you, but this is what I get_

They were Hwitaek's firsts. First date, kiss, love. At the beginning everything was so simple. If they had a problem, it was clear to understand. They came clean to each other about their thoughts. Nothing hinted that they would end up like this.

Somewhere along the way, they took what they had for granted. Their decisions and thoughts became clouded that it became more of a job to care. But they both loved the other. It wasn't just him that got hurt by this. They were both responsible for what happened.  
  
_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_

_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_  
_Lie, it’s all a lie, it’s a lie_  
_Burned by fake love_

Truth be told, Hwitaek did not wish for their tragedy. So many lies piled up. That he was okay. That he moved on. That he hated them. He was tired of lying so much. The burden of keeping the image of hating was more draining than he wanted to acknowledge. It was what kept him going.

Telling people about how awful his ex was becoming a boring story. A fake story. When he looked back on the memories they shared he didn't want to degrade them because of how they ended up. He was in love at that time. And a part of him wanted to convince himself that he wasn't.

_The love that shed tears because of a lie  
Dear weeping bluebird, please fly away  
The one that shed tears because of a lie_  
_Although it’s awful, still I live on_  
_You’re a sun that glows_  
_My dear, please by happy in the end_

He finally put the photo frame away. He doesn't know what gave him the strength to do so. Just looking at it this one time annoyed him. Not because he hated them but because it looked ugly on his desk. Having the space taken up by something from so long ago bothered him. He didn't need it anymore.

Without thinking much about it he threw it away. Only when it landed in his trash did he see how easy it was. If this was months ago, or even yesterday, he wouldn't have let go of it. Now that it was covered by his discarded food wrappers and scrapped paper, it didn't hold any value to him anymore. He didn't want to hate them anymore.

 _A pure white petal of daisy_  
_That’s enough, don’t hate me_  
_Like an idiot, I, to death I,_  
_Was happy to be able to love you_

Their time together was over. Maybe one day they could try again with someone new. But right now it was up to Hwitaek to have some time to himself. After all the pain and lies, all he wanted was to go for a nice walk.

For the first time in forever Hwitaek finally felt free. The memories of their relationship didn't disappear and he didn't want them to. In the end, he doesn't regret falling in love. They were happy. That won’t change. Their story came to an end but that didn't have to be a bad thing. 

_Don't go, please don’t go, please don’t leave me_  
_Don't go, please don’t go, please don’t leave me_  
_My eternal daisy_

Hwitaek smiled as he crouched down to the small flower breaking out of the concrete. It looked so fragile by itself. Yet somehow it still had managed to grow so strong with pure white petals. A part of it due to the burning sun giving it energy from the distance.

"You did well to grow from these conditions little daisy."


End file.
